Countdown to Samhain Fest
by voldyismyfather
Summary: A collection of short fics which I aim to be between 100-2000 words, based on a collection of prompts placed on The Death Eater Express facebook page. So these will all be based on Tom Riddle's Death Eaters. Warning: May contain Graphic content! #DeathEaters
1. Of Black Cats and Wicked Witches

So this is in response to a prompt over on The Death Eater Express on Facebook for the lead up to Halloween. (I assume it will be daily so I hope I manage to do them all!

Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor any of the associated characters. The obsession Alecto has with Antonin is something I have loved in other fics and something I wanted to try myself and this prompt allowed me to do it, so kudos to whoever it was that came up with it. 

This is unbetaed! - Constructive Criticism is appreciated as long as you are like- I liked this but seriously your grammar is whack.

Today's prompt (1/10/17)  
\- Alecto Carrow  
-Animagi  
-Antonin Dolohov

-"Get off me, witch"

-"There's room for two"

Of Wicked Witches and Black Cats

Antonin Doholov made his way down the pebble path in the park, at his side was a witch he detested, no a witch he absolutely loathed with every fibre of his being, her name was Alecto Carrow and she considered herself the next Lady Doholov and often made it very difficult for him to find a witch to warm his bed. If only he hadn't failed his latest mission, the Dark Lord wouldn't have partnered him with the she-Carrow. It certainly didn't help that the wicked witch had succeeded in her latest mission. He was being punished and she was being rewarded and his Lord took a sick and twisted delight in knowing that this punishment was worse than the cruciatus curse for him. He wished he never made that comment to Thorfinn Rowle when he was drunk at Samhain.

"Antyy," the woman purred disgustingly at him. When he turned to look at her, she asked in a whiny voice, "Are we nearly there yet?"

"Possibly," he spoke shortly.

"My feet are tired," she moaned.

"Perhaps you should take a rest," he replied and pointed to bench a few feet in front of them.

The girl pouted and Antonin understood she wanted him to carry her, "I suppose we could rest a while."

The girl sat down and patted the spot beside her, "There's room for two," she batted her eyelashes at him in an attempt to flirt.

"I'm alright standing," he replied with a grunt.

"Suit yourself," she snapped, "I was only trying to be kind."

A few minutes later, though Antonin would swear it was longer, Alecto stood and they carried on following the pebble path. Suddenly as they were passing a group of bushes a black cat jumped out of the hedge by Alecto scaring the woman so much that she leapt into Antonin's arms. This lasted only a few seconds as Antonin promptly dropped her to the floor with a thud.

"Get off me, witch," he sneered at her.

"You are not very kind to your girlfriend sir," a feminine voice spoke and Antonin looked up to see a beautiful woman with dark hair and green eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend, my wife, my lover or even a friend," Antonin spoke, "She is the bane of my existence and I am only here with her because of my boss."

"Ahh," the woman spoke, "a certain Lord Voldemort I presume."

"You presume correctly," he answered, "May I perhaps know who I am speaking to?"

"I am Lady Alexa Gatto," she spoke, "I am the president of The Black Cat Society of Animagi, I believe you are here to meet me."

Antonin nodded.

"Well then sir perhaps you and your co-worker should follow me and we can converse?" the lady spoke.

Again Antonin nodded and moved to follow the woman, and smirked to himself as Alecto glare at the Black Cat animagus.

Later that night, Antonin dreamed of all the things he would like to do with a certain Alexa Gatto. Whilst Alecto planned the woman's demise with her brother, well she more informed her brother as he just agreed with everything she said.


	2. Not All Heroes Wear Capes

Here was today's prompt (02/10/17) – Oh I am British so the date is in the British way of writing  
-Thorfinn Rowle

-"I was counting all of my candy when all of a sudden..."

\- Hermione Granger

\- "Trick or Treat?"

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor any associated characters.

Again Unbetaed.

This is a Muggle AU – so no magic.

Not All Heroes Wear Capes.

Hermione sat on the comfortable couch in her apartment. She was waiting for her boyfriend of six months to turn up and take her to a Halloween Party that was being held in the Three Broomsticks their local pub. She was dressed as a cat, a sexy cat according to her best friend and Ron's sister Ginny who had helped her to chose the outfit. She nervously fiddled with her black cat ears as she awaited her boyfriend, who was currently ten minutes late. Sighing she stood up and ran her hands down the short black tutu she was wearing. Why was that boy always late she thought to herself, he was late to everything.

"He would probably even be late to his own funeral," she muttered to herself darkly.

She checked her phone again to see if he had texted her and she was not surprised to see he had not sent her a message. Well, she thought to herself as she fixed her cat ears atop her head, I might as well make my way to the party.

She exited her flat which sat above her bookshop 'Exploration and Adventure ' and made her way down the cobbled path towards The Leaky Cauldron which sat at the end of the little precinct known as Diagon Alley. She entered the little pub and gave a friendly wave to the barman Tom who was dressed as a pirate. Deciding the best course of action was to start her evening off with a bit of alcohol she approached the bar, but as she did so a voice caused her to turn around.

"I was counting all of my candy when all of a sudden..."

"Ron?" Hermione approached her boyfriend who was surrounded by a group of four very pretty scantily dressed women, one of which was sat on his lap with his arm around her.

"Hermiiionee," Ron stuttered, "Whatt arree you doing here?"

"Attending a Halloween party Ronald," Hermione responded with gritted teeth.

"Who's she?" the girl in lap asked.

"She's my..." Ron spluttered.

"I was his girlfriend," Hermione interrupted, "But as of right this second it is no longer the case."

"Hermione," Ron spoke and stood shoving the girl off his lap, "She means nothing, and I love you."

"Go fuck yourself, Ronald," Hermione hissed and she slapped him across the face.

"You fucking slag," Ron hissed and he shoved her against the wall, "How dare you hit me?"

"Put the girl down Weasley," a tall blond barman spoke who Hermione knew to be named Thorfinn from the few times she chose to spend in the Leaky. Hermione allowed herself to check out the blond man who was dressed as a zombie.

"I bet she's been fucking you," Ron sneered, "She's a slag like that."

"Ron," Hermione cried, "You're hurting me."

Suddenly, Ron had let go of her and she breathed slowly.

"Than-," she went to say only to see Ron being pinned to the wall himself by Thorfinn, but due to Thorfinn being a good half a foot taller than Ron, his feet weren't touching the ground.

"Put me down," Ron was screaming.

"Alright Weasel I will put you down," Thorfinn replied and with that Hermione watched as the man dragged Ron out of the pub and threw him out onto the street with a final comment, "you're barred."

"Thank you Thorfinn," Hermione spoke to the handsome barman.

"Not a problem pussycat," he smirked at her, "Let's get you a drink?"

"Ok," Hermione replied and followed the man in the direction of the bar.

"So trick or treat?" he asked from behind the bar.

"Trick or treat?" Hermione queried.

"Tom's Halloween cocktail special," Thorfinn replied, "Vodka, pumpkin juice and a few secret ingredients."

"Go on then," Hermione replied, "I will have one of those."

In the early hours of November 1st, after having one too many cocktails a certain Miss Granger was being carried home by a Mr Rowle.


	3. Accidental AK's and Idiot Lestranges

Prompts for 3/10/17 DAY 3 of DEE Halloween Prompts

1\. "What do you mean that the Killing Curse isn't a trick?"  
2\. Bellatrix Lestrange  
3\. "This is why covens disbanded. Everyone wants to grow a conscience in company."  
4\. Narcissa Malfoy  
5\. Rodolphus Lestrange  
6\. "You're ruining Samhain!"

 **Accidental AK's and Idiot Lestrange's**

"What do you mean the killing curse isn't a trick?" an eight-year-old Narcissa Black cried to her older sister Bellatrix Black.

"I don't understand why you would think it's a trick Cissy," Bellatrix queried whilst holding her younger sister close.

"Sammy told me," Cissy replied, "He said Abra Kadabra is the spell you use to do magic, and I wanted to make my cat disappear like he did with the coin."

"Sammy?" Bella asked, "The muggle boy from next door?"

Cissy nodded, "Yes him."

"He's a muggle he cannot do real magic," Bella replied, "It was most likely one of those filthy muggle tricks they do in attempts to be like us."

"But he made the coin vanish," Cissy whined.

"But the words he used don't make things vanish, that is a different spell entirely!" Bella hissed, "He used the killing curse on a coin nothing should have happened."

Cissy kept crying and Bella looked at the dead cat in her sister's arms.

"Cissy," Bella spoke lightly, "We need to get the elves to dispose of the cat."

"I killed Smokey," Cissy cried.

"It's not your fault Cissy," Bella responded, "It's the filthy muggle boy next doors, he told you it made things vanish, not kill anything."

"Narcissa, Bellatrix," a young male voice greeted from the door, "How are you this fine Samhain?"

"I killed Smokey," Cissy cried.

"Lord Rodolphus," Bellatrix greeted her betrothed, "My sister had an incident with the killing curse."

"Ah," Rodolphus responded, "You know this is why the covens disbanded, everyone grows a conscience in company."

"What on earth are you talking about Roddy," Bella responded.

"Something I heard my father mutter," he replied, "Cheer up Cissy my dear, it is only a cat it's not like you accidentally killed your sister or anything."

"Yeah cheer up Cissy," a male voice said from the door, "You're ruining Samhain with your tears."

"Piss of Rab!" Cissy responded.

"Come on Cissy," Bella coerced her sister, "let's see if Mipsy will let us have a cookie, we can leave the horrible men here."

Cissy nodded and passed the dead body of her cat to Rodolphus who took it, though his face showed displeasure at the concept of holding it, as she walked out the door.


	4. To Live Off Whiskey and Candy

**4/10/17 Day 4: Prompts:  
1) Antonin Dolohov  
2) Pumpkins  
3) Hermione Granger  
4) "You can't live off whiskey and candy"**

 **Could be magical/could be muggle-au**

 **To live off Whiskey and Candy**

Hermione Granger entered the small dingy apartment that belonged to parolee Antonin Dolohov. As his caseworker, it was her job to ensure that the man attended his weekly security checks at the Ministry and attended his community service assignments, amongst other things.

"Dolohov," she called out in greeting, "You need to get ready, we have to be at the gardens in half an hour."

A low grumble could be heard coming from the bedroom.

"Come on Dolohov," she called again as she entered his bedroom, "Up at..."

She cut off as she took in the sight of a handsome naked man cuddling a bottle of whiskey and surrounded by various packs of sweets.

"Seriously!" she hissed angrily, "Why is it every time I come over you are naked Dolohov?"

"Tone it down girly," he grunted out, "Can't you see I'm not well?"

"Bullshit," she replied, "The only thing wrong with you is a hangover."

With that, she exited the bedroom and made her way to the kitchenette to prepare the man some breakfast or at least a coffee. She began searching through the cupboards but was shocked to only find packets and packets of sweets in the wall cupboards, deciding to check the bottom cupboards she found only bottles of whiskey.

"Dolohov!" she called out.

"I'm right here girly," he breathed in her ear, "No need to shout."

"Where is all the food?" she asked.

"Don't need it," he replied, "donated some to the homeless shelter, gave some to the bird next door who has the noisy brats."

"You can't live off whiskey and candy," Hermione stuttered out, both in shock that he had given the food to those in need and that this grown man thought he could live off candy and whiskey.

"Watch me," he smirked and she watched as he brought the bottle of whiskey he had been cuddling earlier to his lips and downed it. It was this point that she realised he was still naked.

"Dolohov!" she cried, "Put some clothes on!"

"Nah," he smirked, "Stop staring at it girly, you will only make it grow bigger!"

Hermione blushed and glared at the man in front of her, "Go shower and get dressed, we have less than twenty minutes to get you to the community garden to pick the pumpkins for the kids to carve."

"Only if you help me shower," the man smirked back at her.

"Now Dolohov!" she growled.


	5. Dodgy Meetings in Little Pubs

Day 5: DEE Halloween Prompt

1) Severus Snape

2) The Hogs Head

3) "It's the anniversary, isn't it"

4) Polyjuice Potion

All these are unbetaed - but are checked for grammatical issues using the free version of Grammarly.

 **Dodgy Meetings in Little Pubs**

Severus Snape sat in the corner of The Hogs Head, a shabby little pub in Hogsmeade, a small wizarding village situated near Hogwarts. He had never frequented the pub during his Hogwarts days and he understood why most students avoided the place as the place was vastly different than the Three Broomsticks just up the road which had a much better atmosphere and better-looking bar staff. He sighed, he hadn't chosen this place to act as the meeting point but his client had and as they were offering him quite a large sum of money for the item in question, he had allowed them to chose the meeting point. He was starting to regret the decision, after all, whilst this place looked like it saw a lot of dodgy deals, the barman looked an awful lot like Albus Dumbledore for him to be comfortable.

"It's the anniversary, isn't it?" a voice spoke, causing him to look up to see a hooded figure had approached him.

"Every day is the anniversary," he responded carefully, using the secret phrase he had been asked to use by the client.

"I take it you have what my boss requires," the voice responded.

"I do," Severus responded, "and my payment."

"On my person," the voice replied, and tapped the front left pocket of his robe.

Severus put the briefcase that had been between his legs on the table and slid it across to the owner of the voice who had now sat opposite him.

"Perfect," the voice replied, and Severus watched as he cast a reveal spell to ensure the content of the briefcase was correct, "here is your payment," and with that, the man tossed a purse at Severus.

Checking the contents was correct; Severus nodded at the cloaked figure.

"We might be in contact again," the figure spoke.

"Of course," Severus responded and the figure vanished as quickly as they had appeared.

Standing Severus himself left the pub and apparated back to his home.

Once inside his home, Severus checked himself in the mirror and was happy to see the Polyjuice Potion wear off before his eyes.


	6. Of All The Nasty Tricks

Day 6: DEE HALLOWEEN PROMPTS

Draco Malfoy

"Well that's decidedly creepy"

Masks

"Skulls, dark manors, candlelight and wicked delights are my life."

 **Of All the Nasty Tricks:**

"I hate Malfoy," Ron hissed to Harry as they both stared at Halloween themed entrance hall before them. The room was decorated with what they hoped to be fake skulls and other Halloween themed items. Ron was pointing at the massive spider prop that was situated by the door that led to the ballroom. The spider was animated to open its jaws at witches and wizards who passed it.

Harry nodded in agreement and adjusted the mask he had acquired for the evening. The Halloween Ball of the Century had been spawned across the press for the mast month. Harry had chosen to come dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, whilst Ron had come dressed as a Mummy.

"Come on Ron," Harry gently prodded Ron, "You have to pass the spider at some point; we've been stood here for an hour and if we wait much longer there won't be any food left."

"I hate Malfoy," Ron hissed.

"Yes," Harry retorted, "You have said that about ten times already."

"He knows I hate spiders and he's put that there to taunt me," Ron huffed.

"You are not the only one who hates spiders," Harry pointed out, "and I bet there are plenty of things inside that other people are afraid of, it is Halloween after all."

After a few minutes of no movement from Ron, Harry spoke again, "I will walk past the spider and you can walk the other side of me, we can both walk through the door at the same time."

Ron grunted in response but moved with Harry through the door.

Once they entered the ballroom, Harry and Ron took in the sight of the well-decorated room. The room looked like a forest clearing, with the walls decorated to look like a creepy forest, a low grey fog drifted across the floor. The tables which ran around the outside of the room were charmed to look like logs and the whole room had a gloomy feel to it.

"Let's find a table," Harry suggested to Ron as he tugged his friend in the direction of the left side of the room.

Sitting at the first empty table they found, the boys settled down and eyed the spread in front of them.

"Well that's decidedly creepy," Ron hissed pointing at the jug in the middle of the table which whilst it looked like it was filled with a beverage of some kind, there was also a pair of eye balls suspended within the liquid, "I feel like they are looking at me."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Evening boys," a female voice spoke above them and they looked up to see their friend Hermione dressed in a beautiful black full-length dress.

"Hermione," Ron hissed, "Where is that boyfriend of yours?"

"Greeting guests Ronald," Hermione responded, "What's the matter?"

"A spider by the entrance," Harry answered for his friend.

"Honestly," Hermione replied, "It's a gag Ron and you are not the only one who is afraid of spiders."

"Yeah," Ron replied, "But your boyfriend doesn't like me, I bet he put it there to scare me and only me."

"Nothing Draco does is aimed at you Ron," Hermione retorted.

"Why would I go out of my way to deliberately annoy you," the topic of the discussion commented as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, "I have better things to spend my time and attention on."

Ron grunted.

"Morticia and Gomez Addams," Harry blurted out.

"Well done Harry," Hermione smiled at her friend, "I like your Phantom costume."

"Potter," Draco greeted.

"The place looks impressive well done," Harry commented.

"Thanks," Draco smirked, "Hermione did most of it."

"I don't know how you stand him," Ron commented to Hermione.

"Grow up," Hermione retorted.

Draco pressed his lips to Hermione's forehead.

Suddenly the chandeliers that had hung from the ceiling went out and the room was plunged into darkness.

"AHHH!" Screams could be heard coming from various points across the room.

The lights flickered and through the flickering, the tops of skulls could be seen rising through the fog, until full body skeletons were seen at various points across the dance floor.

"Please tell me this planned Hermione," Harry hissed at his friend in the darkness.

Hermione smirked though it went unseen, "All part of the show," she spoke, "After all skulls, dark manors, candlelight and wicked delights are my life."

"What do you mean?" Harry questions and then through the flickering lights he saw a tattoo-like mark on Hermione's arm, "Why do you-"

But before he could finish a figure whispered, "Avada Kedavra" and Harry Potter dropped dead.

"Hermione," Ron hissed, "What's happening?"

"My name is Alyssa Riddle," Hermione replied, "I am the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle and you Ronald Weasley are about to die."

And the last thing Ron Weasley saw before he was murdered was the evil glint in his former friend's eyes.


	7. Stag Dos and Stag Don'ts

Day 7 Prompts:

-Lucius Malfoy

-A Dark Ritual

-Narcissa Malfoy

-'Such Carnal Desires'

This one is a little shorter than the others/

 **Stag Dos and Stag Don'ts**

"I have no need of such carnal desires," Tom Riddle hissed to his band of followers he was currently sat with, "I have no interest in what lies between a woman's legs or any other part of her anatomy for that matter."

"My lord," Lucius addressed the man, "I apologise the evening is not to your liking."

"Oh shut up Lucius," Tom hissed, "Go find some whore to bury yourself in, before your marriage to Narcissa tomorrow that is why we are here is it not?"

"Yes," Lucius responded, "My lord."

"Right, well I am off to find a virgin to use as a blood sacrifice to use for a ritual," Tom commented and with that, the man left.

"He does know he isn't likely to find a virgin here?" one of the group commented.

"Let him have his fun," another replied, "I hope he gets laid, he might ease up on us a bit if he does."


	8. Good Girl Gone Bad

Day 8 Prompts:

Rabastan Lestrange

Tattoo Fetish

"What do you mean, you're taking me hostage?"

Hermione Granger

Happy fucking Halloween

Warning: Contains mentions of an adult having sex with a sixteen year old (16 age of consent in UK) though Hermione was possibly older due to her use of Time Turner and could have possibly been 17 which would made her an adult in the Wizarding World. Oh and also a sexually proactive Hermione.

And this one got away from me a bit. OOPS

 **Good Girl Gone Bad**

"Happy fucking Halloween," Hermione grumbled to herself over a glass of whiskey as she sat in the dingy little pub in Knockturn Alley. That's right goody two shoes Granger was in Knockturn Alley, the place where criminals and delinquents were known to venture not good little girls, like herself. Well that wasn't exactly true, that was just what the general population of the Wizarding World liked to believe and her so called friends believed it to. Those friends believed it so much that they thought that she would be a good and dutiful girlfriend whilst her boyfriend shoved his tiny dick in anything with tits that moved. As if! So here she was in the last place her so called friends would expect her to be, planning her revenge on her asshole of a boyfriend. She had been eyeing up several of the men at the bar area most of the evening and so far only one had caught her eye. The man in question, had that one thing she found very attractive on a man, tattoos. Hermione had spent a couple of days during the Christmas of 1995 exploring the various tattoos on the body of one Sirius Black as shagged in his room, whilst hiding from a certain Molly Weasley. She had also eyed up both Charlie and Bill Weasley's tattoos during the summer before her sixth year. They had even taken her to get her own tattoo during that summer, after which she had shagged them both. Yes she was certainly not a good girl.

"May I join you?" a voice spoke and Hermione looked up to see the man she had been eyeing up earlier.

"Certainly," Hermione smirked at the man.

"May I get you another drink?" the man asked pointing to her empty glass.

"A Firewhiskey on the rocks kind sir," Hermione grinned at the man.

"Anything for the pretty lady," he flirted back before approaching the bar and ordering the drinks.

"So I'm Bast," he introduced himself as he returned and placed their drinks on the table, her eyes lingered on the sleeve of tattoos on his right arm, before she looked into his deep amber eyes.

"Hermione," she replied with a grin and reached over to take her glass, her eyes drifted again to his sleeve.

"Tattoo fan huh?" he teased and laughed as she blushed.

"More of a fetish," she replied, "I find tattoos on men very sexy."

"Really now?" Bast teased, "I have some more, that I wouldn't mind showing you."

"Really?" Hermione grinned, liking where the conversation was going, "I have a few myself you know."

Hermione smirked as Bast looked her up and down.

"Hidden from view?" he queried with a grin.

"If you are good I might show you," she smirked.

"I'm not very good at being good," he replied, "Perhaps I can tempt you anyway?"

"Maybe," Hermione flirted.

"I promise," he grinned, "I've never had any complaints," and with that he kissed her.

The second his lips touched hers, she apparated them both back to her flat and they landed in her bedroom with a slight pop.

"My, my," he muttered against her ear, "a little eager are we witch."

"I have been thinking about fucking you most of the evening," Hermione returned and begun to unbutton the man's shirt.

"Hermione is that you?" a male voice called out.

"Roommate?" Bast queried.

"Boyfriend," Hermione replied, "Soon to be ex-boyfriend."

"You have a man," Bast sighed.

"He's not a man," Hermione replied, "he is a little boy, who wants someone to look after him."

"And that's not you?" Bast whispered in her ear, he felt Hermione's anger at the boy on the other side of the door. Clearly he had done something to upset her and Bast was all about helping woman get revenge, especially if it meant fucking a beautiful woman like the one he was holding right now.

"No," Hermione gritted, "I won't stay at home whilst he goes out and fucks other women."

"So you are going to let him catch me between your legs?" Bast grinned.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," Hermione smirked.

He pressed his lips against her right ear and nibbled on her lower earlobe, his hands went under her dress and rested on her hips, "No knickers?" he hissed in delight.

"I don't like them," Hermione replied, "too constricting."

He gently lifted her up and placed her on the bed and situated himself in between her legs, and begun to kiss her as her hands unbutton his trouser button.

"Hermione," the male voice called again, "We have guests, what are you doing hiding in the bedroom."

"Quickly," Hermione hissed to Bast.

"I don't do quickly," Bast returned, "I don't think it matters if he's catches us in the act of foreplay or actual act of sex, he is going to be pissed."

As that comment left his mouth, he felt Hermione flip him over and she herself ended up on top.

"Stop talking," Hermione responded and she had his trousers unzipped within seconds and had pulled his trousers down slightly.

"Commando?" she grinned.

"I hate the feeling of underwear," he smirked and pulled her in for a kiss as she positioned herself above his member.

"HERMIONE!" the male voice shouted and the bedroom door swung open.

"Ron," Hermione gritted, "Kindly fuck off, I am quite literally in the middle of something."

"You whore!" Ron hissed, "How dare you fuck a man in our bed!"

At this point the guests that Ron had mentioned earlier had appeared in the corridor, these guests mainly included the Weasley family.

Removing herself from Bast's lap Hermione approached the red-head, "how dare I!" she gritted out, "you are the one who goes out and fucks other women."

"Only because you never do anything," Ron retorted.

"I never do anything," Hermione sneered, "There is more to life than missionary you know."

"You won't give me head," Ron stuttered, forgetting his family was close by.

"You never return the favour," Hermione hissed, "And honestly Ronald you need to learn a few things from your older brothers at least they know how to pleasure a girl, I don't think you made me orgasm once."

"Now, you little slut," an older red haired woman said as she approached Hermione," Don't you dare go saying nasty things to my Ronniekins."

"Mrs Weasley," Hermione gritted, "I am only speaking the truth after all I must not tell lies."

Hermione looked at the other red-heads to see Bill and Charlie showing a knowing look, the twins were grinning at each other and Ginny well Ginny was glaring at her. She guessed Percy hadn't been that interested in the conversation and had left.

"Miss Granger," a voice spoke from behind her, "I believe it is time for me to go."

"You are not going anywhere," Hermione replied before casting a spell in his direction which sent him back on the bed and he watched as ropes wrapped themselves around his arms and feet.

"The rest of you can go," Hermione replied, "This apartment is mine and I want you gone Ronald, and you too Mrs Weasley."

Ron and his mother left in a huff.

"Bill, Charlie," Hermione smirked at the older Weasley, "I will see you soon and she pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks.

"Of course," Charlie replied and pressed his own lips to her cheek, and then he turned to the man on the bed, "Have fun Lestrange."

"Who knew you were such a wild cat," Fred grinned.

"We certainly didn't," George smirked.

"If you ever get lonely," Fred started.

"We will be more than happy to keep you company," George continued.

"I will keep that in mind," Hermione smirked, "Now scram."

"I will ensure the other guests leave," Bill stated, "Do enjoy yourself, Ron was never quite good enough for you."

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

Once they were left alone, Hermione approached the man tied to the bed.

"Rabastan Lestrange, I assume?" Hermione guessed her hand running down the man's tattooed right arm.

"That would be me," he replied, "now are you going to let me go?"

"But I'm not finished with you yet," she pouted as she dug her nails into his tattooed bicep.

"Untie me," he hissed out in both pain and frustration, "and we can certainly finish what we started."

"But you weren't a good boy," Hermione smirked, "You punishment is to be my hostage until I decide I can let you go."

"You are taking me hostage?" he asked and in response to her nod, "what do you mean, you are taking me hostage?"

"Well only for a little while," Hermione teased, "I don't exactly plan on asking for a ransom or anything like that."

Rabastan glared at the woman before him.

"I only mean to have a little fun," Hermione smirked, "You did mention foreplay earlier right?"

Bast nodded.

"Well I quite enjoy a little thing called Role Play," Hermione smirked, "I promise we can swap roles next time."

"Only if we live out a little fantasy of mine," he retorted.

"Is it fun?" Hermione asked as she placed herself on his lap.

"It doesn't involve the missionary position at all," he grinned, "now tell me more about this hostage role play."


	9. Things to do as a couple

Day 9 DEE Prompts:

-Rodolphus Lestrange

-"I'm happy to share"

-Bellatrix Lestrange

\- "You've never seen a trick like this"

Warning! This one-shot has Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange in it- you know two feared DE who tortured the Longbottoms into insanity. – So yes this will definitely have dark themes and mentions of torture.

 **Things to do as a couple- Lestrange Version**

Rodolphus entered the bedroom of the small muggle house that he and his wife were raiding. Upon entering the bedroom he saw that his wife had a man tied to the bed, naked and she was busy carving into his body as the man screamed.

"Let him go," a voice begged, "take what you want just don't hurt us."

Rodolphus turned his head to see a woman was stuck on the wall, also naked.

"Sir please help us," the woman begged him as she noticed him looking at her, "this woman is crazy, she is going to kill us."

"That isn't a very nice thing to say about my wife," he tutted, "she's not crazy."

"Roddy darling," his wife purred from the bed.

"Bella sweetie," he smirked at her, "who am I meant to play with? There isn't anyone else left in the house."

"I'm happy to share," Bella grinned manically at her husband, "but only with you."

"You freaks," the woman hissed from the wall.

"Now that isn't very nice," Rodolphus addressed the woman and pulled out his wand.

"What are you going to do with that stick?" she shuddered.

"A trick," Rodolphus replied, "a magic trick."

"Magic isn't real," the woman responded.

"Well in that case," Rodolphus retorted, "you've never seen a trick like this before."

After a moment, "crucio," he cursed at the woman who screamed in pain.

"Oh Roddy," Bella ran her hands down his torso from her position behind him, "you certainly know how to turn a girl on."

"Come now Bella," he smirked back, "we can have our fun later, we need to entertain our hosts first."

At his wife's nod, the couple continued the torture of the muggle couple well into the night.


	10. Fairy Tales

Day 10 Prompts:

-Fenrir Greyback

-"Are you supposed to be Little Red Riding Hood?"

-Hermione Granger

-"I'm the Big Bad Wolf."

So this one is a little light-hearted one-shot.

 **In Which Hermione Doesn't Know her Fairy Tales**

"Are you supposed to be Little Red Riding Hood?" Hermione teased the handsome man as he approached her; the man had a blood red cloak hooked over his head as he made his way in her direction.

He growled at her, "I'm the Big Bad Wolf."

Hermione looked him up and down and held back a giggle when she looked at his face and realized he was covered in makeup.

"Right Mr. Big Bad Wolf," she smirked, "Well I guess I must know the story wrong after all I always thought it was Little Red Riding Hood that wore the red cloak, apologies."

The man growled at her again.

"Now Fen," Hermione teased, "no need to get angry you make a very fetching Red Riding Hood."

"It looked better on you," he growled back.

"Red is my colour after all," Hermione grinned at him, "now may I ask why you are wearing it?"

"Little Arya decided I should play dress up with her, whilst mummy was away," he gritted back.

"And the Big Bad Wolf couldn't say no?" Hermione teased.

"Not to his cub," Fen pouted.

"Not so bad now are you," Hermione laughed.

"I will show you big and bad, woman," Fen hissed and pulled his wife in for a kiss.

"Mummy you are home!" a little girl shouted from the other end of the corridor, "doesn't Daddy look pretty."

"Very pretty," Hermione grinned up at her husband.


	11. Scare Mazes Aren't for Everyone

**Day 11 Prompts:**

 **1\. Thorfinn Rowle**

 **2.** " **What did you do with the body?"**

 **3.** **Antonin Dolohov**

 **4.** " **I fucking hate Halloween"**

 **Scare Mazes Aren't for Everyone.**

"I fucking hate Halloween," Antonin Dolohov hissed as he manoeuvred his way through the scare maze that he had found himself in. Somehow he had ended up in the Muggle world; he blamed Thorfinn Rowle for that. The bloody blond oaf had decided that the pair of them should go for celebratory drinks at The Leaky Cauldron and then dragged him out into the Muggle world on Halloween of all nights. He had passed scantily dressed Muggle woman and drunken fools of men as he tried to keep an eye on Thorfinn who would no doubt get into trouble the state he was in. Hence the scare maze he was wondering in.

"I cannot believe Muggles enjoy this shit," he muttered to himself and hoped he would find Thorfinn soon. All of a sudden he felt a pair of hands grab him from behind and pull him through a hidden door.

"Stupefy," he hissed angrily and a jet of red light exited his wand.

Crash

The recipient of the curse had gone soaring across the room and against a cabinet, which then as the man fell to the floor collapsed on top of him.

"Fuck," he cursed and no longer caring about keeping Thorfinn out of trouble, he apparated back to his apartment.

-Next Day-

"So I lost you last night," a voice said as the owner popped themselves in the seat next to him.

"Fuck off Rowle," he hissed at the person next to him.

"Come on buddy," Rowle continued, a stupid grin etched on his face, "Did you have fun at least? I know I did, I went home with a couple of little ladies."

"If you do not fuck off Rowle, I will AK you," he sneered.

"You didn't end up in one of those stupid maze things?" Rowle laughed, not at all frightened by his threat.

"A fucking Muggle grabbed me," he stated.

Dolohov knew Thorfinn understand that his stint in Azkaban strongly affected him, as the man himself also struggled, though in different ways, that was why he braced himself for the question he knew to be coming.

"Fuck," Rowle cursed and then attempted to lighten the subject, "What did you do with the body?"

Dolohov shook his head and went back to his drink. Yeah, he struggled with small spaces and people grabbing him and Rowle struggled with loneliness and had to have company. Together they were a right pair but he knew that Rowle was a good friend and would have his back, just as he had his.

~I love the idea of Antonin and Thorfinn being friends.


	12. Like Star Crossed Lovers

**Day 12 Prompts:**

 **Amycus Carrow**

 **A Broken Picture Frame**

 **A dead muggle**

" **Remember when Halloween was about Pumpkins, not murder?"**

 **Warning: This is a little sad and contains a bit of graphic content.**

 **Like Star Crossed Lovers**

Amycus sat curled up on the floor of a burnt down house. His head was in his hands and he was crying over a broken picture frame, the image which had long since faded was of a muggle woman named Felicity Hill and she had been his girlfriend, but she was dead now, she had been killed for being with him and he knew he would be next.

"Remember when Halloween was about Pumpkins," he muttered upon hearing the footsteps approaching, "not murder?"

"I'm sorry Ammy," a voice stuttered, "I didn't want it to be this way, but I have no choice."

"It's ok Alec," he replied, "I would rather it was you anyway."

Upon not hearing a response, he looked up to see tears in his twin sister's eyes.

"Did she die peacefully?" he asked.

"I used the killing curse," she responded, "I wouldn't let them torture her, I burned her body afterwards so they couldn't do anything."

"Thank you," he replied, "Goodbye Alec."

"Goodbye Ammy," Alecto cried, "Avada Kedavra!"

When the green light hit his body, Amycus Carrow collapsed his arms wrapped around the picture frame of his beloved Felicity.

"I am sorry Ammy," Alecto said over her dead brother's body, "if life had been different then perhaps you two could have been together, but the fates had willed it not to be."

"Incendio," she pointed at her brother's body and she sobbed as the flames burned at her brother's body to a crisp and with a final goodbye she muttered a final spell which placed the Dark Mark in the sky before she apparated away.


	13. Rainy Days

**Day 13 Prompts:**

 **-Regulus Black**

 **-A Barking Dog**

-" **Listen if you don't hear from me in a while, have a killer Halloween"**

 **-An Umbrella**

 **Muggle AU**

 **Rainy Days**

The wind whistled and howled around him as he made his way down the dimly lit street. As the rain pattered the ground around him heavily he held tightly onto his umbrella in fear that the wind would steal it from him. As he turned the corner of the familiar street he increased his pace now even more eager to get home. Jogging up the steps he jingled his keys in the lock as a bright light engulfed the sky above for mere seconds followed by a clap of thunder.

 _Woof, woof._

"Calm down Snuffles," he whispered through the letterbox to his barking dog, "I will be inside in a second."

Finally he managed to get himself inside his house and his umbrella safely tucked in his umbrella stand by the front door.

 _Woof, woof._

Snuffles jumped up at him and begun to lick his face, the dog's weight pushing him against the front door as he rubbed Snuffles ears.

"Did you miss me boy?" he asked, "of course you did, who is a good boy? Yes, you are."

As his dog dropped down, he took off his coat and hanged it on the coat rack on the wall and he manoeuvred his way down the entrance way, pausing by the landline phone.

"One new message," his answering machine informed him as he pressed the button.

"Hey Reg, it's Sirius, I'm really sorry bro but it doesn't look like I am going to be able to make it next week for lunch," after a pause the message continued, "I am being sent abroad for work and won't be around for a month at least, I was looking forward to catching up," another pause, "Umm listen, if you don't hear from me in a while, have a killer Halloween and stay out of trouble bro, please."

A beep signalled that the message had ended.

"Press one to save the message, press two to delete the message," the machine spoke to him.

He pressed one, as he had done every day since his brother had left that message two years ago on his answering machine. He hadn't heard from his brother since, he had gone missing abroad and nobody had any idea where he was. When he hadn't come back when he was meant to, to collect Snuffles from the kennels that had been looking after him Regulus had been called as the named contact to take the dog. It had been him and Snuffles ever since. Sighing he made his way into the kitchen to see a dish on the counter.

' _Cottage Pie, cook for 30minutes, Gas Mark 7 – Mia.'_

Read the note atop the dish, he sighed; this meant Hermione his next door neighbour had been in to check on Snuffles during the day and left him dinner. Looking around the kitchen he also realised she must have tidied up as well.

"I ought to buy her some flowers," he muttered to himself, "she really looks after me."

Turning the oven on and popping the pie in, he then made his way over to the fridge and saw it was filled with food, even though it had been empty that morning, "perhaps more than flowers," he muttered. Taking a bottle of beer from the fridge he sat himself down at the breakfast bar and saw that his post was in a pile to his right. Just as he reached over to grab it, his doorbell went.

As he made his way over to his door, he saw the outline of silhouette through the window.

The doorbell went again.

"I'm coming," he called out.

He opened the door and there stood in the pouring rain was the last person he expected to see.

"Hey Reggy," his brother greeted him, "long time no see."

"You better come in Siri," Regulus responded, "you look like a wet dog."

 **I am ending this here. I would very much like to continue with this at some point. Perhaps have an exploration of where Sirius has been. It would likely be two shot or a three shot at most. Though I will post it separately if I do.**


	14. Bella and the Angels

**Day 14:**

 **-Bellatrix Lestrange**

 **-Divination Cards**

 **-A Cursed Dagger**

-" **All I've got to do is kill a man pure of blood and wicked of mind"**

 **Note: My experience with Tarot/ Divination /Oracle Cards is limited to the readings I have had, watching a TV show called Carnivale in which of the characters had the gift and she did readings. I also have a deck of Tarot Cards and a deck of Angel Cards the latter of which I used to write this. The Divination Professor name is taken from the character in the Carnivale series that did the Tarot readings.**

 **Warning: Includes the mentions of a sensitive topic: Miscarriage.**

 **Bella and the Angels**

Bella shuffled the pack of Divination Cards in front of her. This was pointless she muttered to herself, why was she here again. Oh right, she stupidly decided it was a good idea to take Divination for her OWLs all because she heard that Rodolphus Lestrange was taking the subject.

"Miss Black," a wispy voice spoke to her causing the young woman to jump.

"Professor," Bella spoke, "I am having some trouble, the angels aren't telling me to stop."

"My dear," Professor Bojakshia replied, "It is because you are not clearing your mind, now repeat the first steps on the sheet and try again.

Under the watchful gaze of her Professor, Bella held the deck of cards in her left hand and knocked the top of the deck with her right.

"Now clearly think of your question," the Professor informed her.

Wondering what to ask, Bella's eyes travelled around the classroom before they settled on Rodolphus Lestrange. Bella knew exactly what she was going to ask and thus begun shuffling her cards.

As she was shuffling two cards fell out from the deck and onto the table before her, she carried on shuffling until she heard a faint whisper in the back of her head.

 _Stop_

Bella halted her shuffling and placed the deck face down. Gazing at the two cards that had fallen from the deck Bella looked at the images before her and read the descriptions she felt her heart leap when she saw the one read 'Wedding'. She could marry Rodolphus. Perhaps Divination wasn't so bad after all.

"Wedding," the Professor stated, "Perhaps your parents may present you with a betrothal contract this summer," and with that the Professor walked off.

 _Five Years Later_

Bella played with her cursed dagger as she stood above her dying father in laws body in the man's study.

"Why?" the man coughed out.

"In order to give your son an heir," she replied, "All I have to do is kill a man pure of blood and wicked of mind."

"Why?" he asked.

"The cards told me," Bella replied, "they have never lied to me, so why would they lie now."

With that Bella exited the study and made her way to her husband. Leaving her father in law to die.

 _Seven Months Later_

"I am sorry Mrs Lestrange," the Healer said softly, "You have miscarried."

Bella croaked back a sob, "Leave me."

The Healer left.

Bella reached to her bedside table and opened the drawer and took out her Divination Cards.

"Incendio," she hissed angrily and she cackled as the cards burned to a crisp and the angels screamed in her ear, begging her to stop.


	15. Malfoy and Werewolves

**Day 15 Prompts:**

 **-Draco Malfoy**

 **\- A Werewolf**

 **\- "I think we're lost"**

" **Is that...blood?"**

 **I hope you all enjoy how I took this one, and sorry I haven't been posting these I was away in Mallorca for a week with my parents.**

 **Malfoy and Werewolves**

The full moon was barely visible through the thickness of the trees as a small group of three friends made their way through the dark forest. A howling noise rippled around them causing one of them to jump and hide behind his slightly larger friend.

"Was tha-aat a wer-rewolfff?" he stammered out, his voice laced with fear.

"Course not," a platinum blond haired boy responded, "there are no werewolves in these woods."

The boys carried on with their journey.

"Draco," the largest member of the group spoke, "I think we're lost."

"We're not lost," the blond we now know to be named Draco answered, "It's not far now Vince."

"You've been saying that for the last half an hour," the other boy spoke.

"It's not far Greg," Draco reiterated, "Now come on."

A wolf howled again, this time it sounded closer and the boy named Greg let out a rather feminine scream.

"Shut up," Draco hissed at his friend.

A rustling of leaves causes the trio to turn around as a large wolf stepped towards them slightly illuminated by the moon.

"Is that...blood?" Vince asked pointing towards the teeth of the wolf.

"I'm not going to stay to find out," Draco stated, "Run!"

Draco sped off in the opposite direction of the wolf, knowing he would certainly be able to outrun Vince and Greg, what he wasn't expecting was for there to be a pack of wolves chasing them. Draco realised this too late as a large wolf tackled him from behind and as he fell to the ground he felt the wolf's teeth graze his neck.

"Ahh," Draco screamed as he awoke from his nightmare in his comfy bed in his room at the manor.

He tenderly checked his neck before muttering to himself, "just a dream, just a dream."

"Bad dream Little Malfoy," a voice spoke from above him and Draco looked up to see the snarling grin of Fenrir Greyback.

"Wolf got your tongue?" Fenrir teased after a few moments of silence.

"How did you get in here?" Draco asked once he found his voice.

"The Dark Lord let me in," Fenrir responded, "he isn't very happy with you, Little Malfoy; in fact, he's not happy at all."

"What do you want?" Draco asked attempting to be brave, "I can give you money."

"Oh it isn't money I want," Fenrir responded, "I want more wolves for my pack and the Dark Lord has agreed for me to turn you, even suggested it himself."

Draco had tried to reach for his wand which had been on his bedside table, only to find it missing.

"Looking for this," Fenrir spoke again, "You can have this back if you survive the change."

"I won't become a werewolf," Draco hissed.

"Oh, I'm not saying you will," Fenrir grinned, "Not all those bitten manage to survive."

Draco glared at the man from his bed, he was terrified to move and he kept hoping this was just another dream.

"Aren't you going to run?" Fenrir teased, "I do prefer it when they run, I do love the chase."

Draco stayed still.

"Have it your way," Fenrir spoke, "I hope you enjoy pain."

With that Draco watched as Fenrir shifted into his wolf form before he launched himself at Draco and bit his neck.

Draco awoke to a cold sweat.

"I am glad to see you survived the fever," a cold voice spoke above him, "Mr Greyback will be pleased."

Draco tenderly touched his neck and choked back a growl as he found the teeth marks in his neck.

"I will let him know you are awake," the voice spoke again.

"Thank you, my Lord," Draco responded gritting his teeth.


	16. For Rabbits Sake

**Day 16**

1\. Antonin Dolohov  
2\. A cabin in the woods  
3\. "There's a bear out there."  
4\. "Aren't you a little old to be Trick or Treating?"

 **For Rabbit's Sake**

Antonin was in the middle of preparing himself some lunch when there was a knock on the door of his hunting cabin. Surprised by the presence of another individual in his neck of the woods and one that hadn't set off his wards he approached the door with caution and was shocked by what he saw.

"Aren't you a little old to be Trick or Treating?" he asked the blonde girl whom he was sure was dressed as a rabbit.

"You can never be too old to go Trick or Treating," the girl responded twitching her nose as she did so.

"You make a cute rabbit," he grinned at the girl, "How old are you anyway?"

"20," she responded with a grin, before asking "Can I come in?"

Antonin took a look at the girl, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well there's a bear out there," she pointed to the woods behind her.

"I've been told I am a lot worse than a bear," he smirked at the girl.

"Now," the girl spoke again, "I do not believe that to be the case Mr Dolohov."

"I believe you have me at an impasse little Miss," he responded, "For you seem to know my name but I do not know yours."

"Luna Lovegood," she responded.

Antonin studied the girl before him and realised where he had seen her before, "You were at the Ministry with Potter."

"I was," Luna smiled at the man.

And it was that moment he felt his Wards fall, momentarily distracting him from the witch before him.

"This is for Hermione," Luna pointed her wand at him and cast a spell that sent him flying backwards and his wand soaring in her direction.

When Antonin awoke, he was back in his familiar cell in Azkaban and cursing a little blonde bunny rabbit.


	17. The Mate Moon

**Day 17**

1\. Fenrir Greyback  
2\. A blood moon  
3\. "Some things are beyond control or reason."  
4\. "All I wanted was a little pumpkin spice"

Warning! Contains Mature Content

 **The Mate Moon**

 _A total Lunar Eclipse or Blood Moon as it is nicknamed due to the red hue of the moon during this phase is said to be the time in which a Werewolf can find their true mate and thus is known to the Lycans as the Mate Moon._

Hermione paused her quill at the end of the sentence and tenderly touched her neck where her mate had bitten her six months ago. She had never expected for her life to take the turn it did but she was actually quite grateful.

"What you writing mate?" a gruff voice asked from behind her, and she turned around to see the naked form of her husband in all his glory standing by the entrance flap of their tent.

"I am writing about how the different moons affect our turns and what each moon means for us," Hermione smiled at him.

The man stepped forward and leaned over her shoulder and grinned, "Blood Moons, huh?"

She mumbled an agreement as his left hand had slid to her chest and was lightly fondling her left breast.

"My favourite," he purred in her ear, "After all it was because of the Blood Moon I landed you."

"I remember," Hermione gritted out annoyed his fondling wasn't going further, "All I wanted was a little pumpkin spice and I got landed with you."

"Some things are beyond control or reason," he retorted, "Those Wolf deities chose you for me and I sometimes wonder if I curse them for it more than I thank them for it."

He removed his hand and stepped back from her.

"You chose to mate with me Fen," Hermione sneered standing up, "you chased me down, not the other way round."

"I had as much choice as you did," he growled, "Accalia chose you for me."

"You could of..." she began.

"I could of what," he hissed, his form now towering over her, his chest in line with her face, "Could of resisted, but my mate you smelled so good, almost good enough to eat."

Hermione mumbled again

"In fact, you smell just as good now," he grinned, "tell me, love, does us arguing make you as wet as it makes me hard?"

Hermione glared at him, not wanting to let him know he was right.

"Of course," he smirked before capturing her lips with his own.

Hermione responded with vigor and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as he wrapped his around her waist and lifted her up and fucking her on the desk she had been writing on.

"You know I love you Fen," Hermione said as she snuggled her mate.

"I know," he responded pressing his lips against her forehead, "and I love you."

"I don't know what has been the matter with me lately," she said, "I feel so argumentative all the time."

"Mate," he said slowly, "you are with pups."

"I'm pregnant," Hermione asked, "How do you know?"

"I can smell the pups' growing inside you," he responded, "The wolf queen Lupa has gifted us with twins."

 **END NOTE:**

 **Accalia and Lupa are taken from a page on GoodReads that appeared when I was googling Wolf Gods. It had a list of Wolf Gods and Goddesses. –Accalia is the Wolf Beta Goddess of Love/Desire and Lupa is a Wolf Elder Queen of Motherhood**


	18. Boring Dances Made Interesting

**Day 18**

1\. Thorfinn Rowle  
2\. Samhain Ball  
3\. "What I wouldn't give to get a peek under your mask... and your dress."  
4\. A blood sacrifice

 **Boring Dances Made Interesting**

Thorfinn stood by the buffet table observing the room around him, in his left hand was a glass of Elf-Made Wine and in his right was a Pumpkin Pastry that he was in the middle of eating. Most of the guests were dancing and he sighed, he really hated these blasted events but his attendance was expected due to his status as the heir to House Rowle. The ball was Sacred 28 exclusive and he knew he was expected to find a bride this evening. The very thought caused him to bring his drink to his lips and down the lot.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath, this stuff was weak compared to Firewhiskey and due to his stature he knew he would need to drink an awful lot this evening if he planned on actually enjoying the event, "I need to have a word with Lucius, hopefully next Samhain they can provide us with something a little stronger."

"I've spiked the punch," a voice said from his side and he turned around to see feminine figure next to him, "If you are after something stronger of course."

"Spiked it with what?" he queried.

"Firewhiskey," she responded with a grin, "A whole bottle."

"A woman after my own heart," he responded.

"Well these events are more interesting if everyone is a little drunk," she smirked at him and he gazed into her beautiful hazel eyes through her mask.

"Would you like a dance?" he asked the woman before him, interested in getting to know her more and hopefully having her warm his bed tonight.

"Certainly, kind sir," she smiled at him.

As he spun her around the dance floor, he found out more about her and her about him.

"Did you know," she asked, "that years ago blood sacrifices used to made on Samhain night?"

"Interesting," he responded, "so why do we no longer do this?"

"Apparently spilling blood is considered barbaric," she responded, "In my opinion, it depends on whose blood you are spilling."

The couple danced for a few more songs before he led her over to a pair of chairs for them to rest.

"Sir?" she asked him as they say down.

"What I wouldn't give to get a peek under your mask," he muttered his fingers lacing the string that tied her mask to her face, "and your dress," his hands moved to the top of her dress and he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Sir," she responded as he pulled away, "the unveiling is at midnight, and as for seeing under my dress perhaps you could wait a tad bit longer after that, it would be considered rude to leave much earlier."

"I assure you, Miss," he growled out, "I can wait."

With that, he kissed her again.


	19. Arranged Marriages

**Day 19:**

1\. Alecto Carrow  
2\. "Brother... Please..."  
3\. Amycus Carrow  
4\. "You always knew this day would come."  
5\. A Pagan Rite

 **AN: SET IN GOT/ASOIAF Universe**

Pagan in this story is defined as A person holding religious beliefs other than those of the main world religions – Oxford Dictionary [Online]

As this is set in the GOT/ASOIAF Universe: Those who pray to the Old Gods are considered Pagans to those who pray to the Faith of the Seven and vice versa. (Throughout the books Northerners are referred to as Savages for their beliefs)

I do not own ASOIAF or anything associated.

 **Arranged Marriages**

Alecto stood on a small stool as her handmaidens dressed her in her wedding gown. A tear rolled down her cheek as she sobbed at the thought of her soon to be wedding. The door to her chambers opened and her twin brother stalked into the room.

"Ally," he cooed as he approached her, "You look beautiful."

Indeed she thought with a snarky grin if only the green dress did not clash horribly with her red hair.

"Ammie," she begged.

"Ally," he responded with a sigh.

"Brother," she begged, "Please don't make me marry him."

"Sister," he retorted, "You have been betrothed to Lord Roose Bolton since you were five, you always knew this day would come."

"But I hoped it would not be so soon," she replied, "I am only four and ten and he is three and twenty."

"I am sorry Ally," her brother responded, "but there is nothing I can do, Father arranged it."

"He's a northerner," she hissed, "They are savages."

"Ally," he spoke harshly, "Calm yourself."

"I have to get married in front of bloody trees," she responded, "some pagan rite!"

"And you will grin and bear it," her brother commanded, "what are our house words?"

"No wind can break us," she spoke with as much strength as she could muster, before muttering, "soon to be our blades are sharp."

"You will always be a Carrow," her brother replied, "No matter what your last name is."

"Thank you Ammie," she replied with a small grin.

He pressed his lips to her forehead in an affectionate manner, "Now dry your eyes sister you have a wedding to attend."

Alecto sighed and allowed her handmaidens to continue dressing her, she really hoped Lord Roose Bolton wasn't a dreadful man.


	20. For Growing Up

**Day 20**

1\. Severus Snape  
2\. "Halloween is a stupid tradition!"  
3\. Lily Evans  
4\. "Why are you such a creep these days?"

Muggle AU

 **For Growing Up**

Lily looked at her phone; she had ten miss calls and fifteen texts from her friend Severus all within the space of twenty minutes. Really, she thought to herself if I was available to get back to you I would, no need to call me and text me. She gradually opened the text messages.

 _Hey Lils, where you at?_

 _Lils, what's going on?_

 _You ok Lils?_

 _Why won't you text me back?_

 _Please Lils call me_

 _Lillyy why won't you pick up the phone?_

 _Lily, Lily, Lily oh why won't you call me?_

She stopped reading and pressed the call button at the top of her phone.

"The person you are calling is currently unavailable please try again shortly or leave a message after the tone, BEEEP," the automated message said immediately.

"Really," she hissed, "I call you back at the first opportunity and your phone is unavailable."

 _Sev,_ she typed into the message box, _I was at work and was unable to answer my phone, what is it you want?_

She pressed send and then started to eat her lunch and after a moment, her phone vibrated on the table.

 _Soz Lils,_ she read, _I forgot you were at work today._

Sighing she responded, _Still no need to text me like a million times, it's really annoying._

 _I'm sorry,_ he responded almost immediately.

As she went to respond her phone rang.

"Hey Sev," she greeted as she answered the phone.

"Lils," he spoke, "I know you said you were busy tonight but let's do something."

"I don't have to hang out with you every night Sev," she responded, "You're not my boyfriend"

"Come on Lils," he begged, "What you doing that is so important that you cannot spend some time with little old me."

"Look Sev, I have plans with the girls tonight," she replied, "Seriously why are you such a creep these days?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Sev, I need space from you," she stated, "Sometimes I feel like you suffocate me, the constant ringing and texting, it is really annoying"

"Sorry Lils," he replied, "I still don't understand why you would rather hand out with the girls than me, its Halloween we spend it together."

"We are not kids anymore," she hissed, "I don't need to spend every Halloween with you."

"What you going to do get dressed up and go partying?" he said angrily, "Stupid Halloween Traditions!"

"Halloween is a stupid tradition?" she sneered, "You only say that because my plans with the girls don't include you."

"Go out, get drunk and end up shagging a stranger," he hissed at her, "see if I care."

"Fuck off Sev," she shouted and put the phone down.

Sighing she finished her lunch and headed back to her desk. Worst Halloween ever.


	21. Drunken Mistakes

**Day 21**

1\. Rabastan Lestrange  
2\. "What the fuck am I doing naked in the woods?"  
3\. A wedding ring  
4\. "Fermented pumpkin juice can suck my great big..."

 **Drunken Mistakes**

When Rabastan Lestrange was awoken by the sound of birds chirping cheerfully above him he noticed two things, one he wasn't in his comfortable bed in the Lestrange Family Manor and was in fact in the middle of the woods and the second he was completely naked.

Sitting himself up and taking in his surroundings he noticed a third thing, he didn't have his wand.

"Fuck," he cursed as he then stood.

A rustling noise drew his attention to the bushes to his left and he turned around as a wild rabbit darted out from the bush. The rabbit upon seeing his naked form darted back into the bush.

Shaking his head, Rabastan cursed again, "What the fuck am I doing naked in the woods?"

Deciding he would try to gain some clue as to his location, he decided to explore and hoped he would remember how he got here. Using his hands to push some of the bushes out of his way he noticed a fourth thing since he awoke, there on the ring finger of his left hand was the gold band. Not any gold band, a wedding ring.

"How the fuck did I not notice this earlier," he hissed, "Who the hell is my wife and where the hell is she!"

Suddenly he felt a tug at his navel and the familiar feeling of a Portkey being activated. Not expecting the sudden movement, he landed less than graciously when he arrived at the destination.

"Merlin," a familiar voice spoke above his dishevelled form, "Why on earth are you naked, Rab?"

"Like I know Rod," he replied with a grunt as he stood, "I can't even remember how I got in the woods in the first place or even who my wife is."

"Well then I won't spoil the surprise," his older brother chuckled.

"Rabby!" a high pitched squeal reached his ears, "I wondered where you went, you said you would going to get some more fermented pumpkin juice and wouldn't take too long."

"Here she comes now," his brother chuckled.

Rabastan Lestrange looked up to see Alecto Carrow stood before him, "Fuck."

"Rabby," she asked, "Why are you naked husband dear?"

"Kill me now," he hissed to his brother.

"Oh no," he responded, "This is much too fun."

"Fine," he responded, "At least kill her."

"Don't you love me?" Alecto teared up.

"No," he replied tightly.

"Why did you marry me then?" Alecto asked with hope in her voice.

"Because I was drunk," he replied, "and I am so never drinking again."

Alecto ran off crying.

"You can't divorce her," his brother noted.

"I can kill her though," he smirked.

"Touché," his brother smirked at him before adding, "Would you like a drink of Fermented Pumpkin Juice?"

"Fuck off," he cursed, "Fermented Juice can suck my great big..."

"Silencio," his brother cast, "Do shut up Rab and go get dressed."

Rabastan glared at his brother before making his way in the direction of his bedroom.


	22. Library Realizations

**Day 22**

Draco Malfoy  
2\. A haunted library  
3\. "Look what I've caught in my web."  
4\. "Don't worry, Draco. You're only going mad.

 **Note: A Haunted Library- Isn't really used, but is kind of implied – (A library is used for the location)  
Muggle AU**

 **Library Realizations**

"Hey watch yourself," Draco muttered to the man who had just barged past him as he manoeuvred himself around the library in which he hoped to find his girlfriend in. In his pocket was a ring, not just any ring a Malfoy family ring that he planned on using to propose to said girlfriend.

A pair of kids ran past him and Draco had to steady himself on the nearby bookshelf having nearly been trampled by the children. "What is it with people today," he cursed, "I feel like I am invisible."

Turning the corner of the library, Draco spotted his girlfriend with a small blond haired boy in his lap, reading the boy a story from the book.

"Look what I've caught in my web," he heard her say in a funny voice, "the spider said. Please let me go, cried the Butterfly in response."

"Hermione," Draco called out to his girlfriend, his girlfriend didn't look up but the little boy looked up at him, and Draco swore he was looking at himself as a child. That wasn't possible, how this little boy looked so much like him, "Don't worry, Draco," he muttered to himself, "you're only going mad, your dreaming this kid is exactly what you hope yours and Mia's kids will look like."

"Scorp," Hermione spoke to the boy, "Is everything ok?"

"See," he muttered to himself, "He's your son, why I am dreaming about this I don't know."

"I'm fine Mum," the boy responded, "Can I go play for a bit?"

"Sure Scorp," he watched Hermione smile at her son and she stood moving to tidy the pile of books around them.

"Sir," the boy said to him, "My name is Scorpius Sirius Malfoy, I am five years old, I enjoy reading and I see dead people."

Draco chuckled at the boys greeting and decided Hermione was pranking him, "Hey Scorp, my name is Draco Lucius Malfoy."

The boy seemed shocked at his response before taking his hand and leading him in the direction of the front doors of the library and to a small bench that was situated just outside. Draco sat down by Scorpius remained standing.

"Are you my daddy?" the boy asked.

"I think so kid," Draco responded with a smile, "Though I don't know why your Mother never told me about you."

"Sir," Scorpius responded, "I see dead people."

Draco was slightly annoyed with the kids response, having been ignored all day since leaving the jewellers, "Kid, you have already told me that."

"Sir, I don't think you understand," Scorp responded with tears in his eyes and he was pointing at the words engraved in the bench, "I see dead people."

Draco stood and moved to read the words engraved on the bench, "Dedicated to Draco Lucius Malfoy, a loving boyfriend who would wait here for me always," he read before adding, "I don't understand."

"Scorp," a voice called from behind him and he turned to see his Hermione stood there with a couple of books in her arms, "everything ok?"

The kid nodded in his direction.

"Draco?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes, "Scorp is your father here?"

"Hermione I am stood right here," Draco hissed angrily, "Stop pranking me!"

Scorpius nodded at his mother and reached out to hug her.

"Oh Scorp," Hermione hugged her little boy.

"He thinks you are pranking him," his son muttered, "he doesn't know Mum and he's not listening either."

"Your father always was rather stubborn and slow at seeing reason," Hermione smiled at her son with tears in her own eyes.

"What do you mean was?" Draco asked angrily.

"Draco," Hermione commented, "Scorpius see's dead people."

"I know he keeps telling me," Draco muttered, "Just explain to me what I have done wrong so I can make up for it, people have been ignoring me all day, and our son who by the way you never told me about is the only person since leaving the jewellers to actually acknowledge my..."

Realisation drew on Draco, the only reason his son was the only one to see him was because he was dead, "How?" he asked.

He watched Scorp whisper to Hermione who then answered his question, "The jewellery store was robbed as you were leaving; you took a bullet for one of the girls who worked there."

Draco nodded and turned to Scorp, "Tell your mother, I am sorry I left her alone."

Scorp nodded, "You need to move on."

"Not until you've grown up," Draco responded.

Scorp cried and wrapped his arms around his father, "I love you."

 **AN: I cried writing this! I am so sorry if it makes anyone else cry.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SIXTH SENSE! – NOR THE IDEA OF SEEING DEAD PEOPLE**


	23. A Hunters Game

**Day 23**

1\. Thorfinn Rowle  
2\. Antonin Dolohov  
3\. Rabastan Lestrange  
4\. Lucius Malfoy  
5\. "May the best man win."  
6\. "Happy Halloween hunting, gentlemen."

 **SPN/HP Crossover  
In true SPN fashion – cover names are used as follows their ALIAS are: (These are only used when talking to Police/Locals and yes they are the last names of the Beatles)**

 **Rabastan Lestrange: Agent Roger Lennon (FBI)  
Lucius Malfoy: Agent Luke McCartney (FBI)**

 **Thorfinn Rowle: Ranger Thomas Starr (Park Ranger)  
Antonin Dolohov: Ranger Andrew Harrison (Park Ranger)**

 **The town of Woodhaven is made up!  
This is another one I want to continue and add too.**

 **A Hunters Game**

 _11.00h 31_ _st_ _October 2017_

"What's the MO?" Rabastan asked the detective on duty, as they stood examining the most recent dead body that had been found dumped in the woods near the small town of Woodhaven.

"Victims appear to have no connection to one and other; there are no similarities between the victims, they all vary in gender, age, build, nothing," the officer sighed, "it's a difficult one Agents"

"Mind if myself and Agent Lennon take a look at the bodies?" Lucius asked.

"Sure Agent McCartney," the officer replied.

"Sheriff Smith," an officer approached the trio, followed by two men dressed in Ranger uniforms, "This is Ranger Starr and Ranger Harrison they are here about the murders."

"Both Rangers and FEDS," Sheriff Smith muttered, "Must be some case to have both departments involved."

"It certainly is," the man introduced as Ranger Starr, a tall blonde replied.

"Perhaps it would be wise if we crossed notes," his partner a dark haired man introduced as Ranger Harrison continued, "If of course that's ok with the Agents?"

"That is fine with myself and Agent Lennon," Lucius replied, "I am Agent McCartney."

"Good to meet you Agent," Harrison responded, "I believe we worked a case together a few years back in Poughkeepsie?"

"I thought I recognised you Ranger," Lucius nodded in understanding, a pair of fellow hunters well this case just got interesting.

"I will leave you to it," Sheriff Smith responded before calling to his deputy and leaving the Morgue.

"There is no similarities between the vics," Lucius started.

"Apart from one thing," Ranger Harrison stated, "they were all people no one would miss."

"Explain Antonin," Lucius asked.

"Lone travellers, the homeless," Antonin supplied, "they are people who no-one would realising was missing or perhaps not until a later date."

"They all have blood," Rabastan commented from his position leaning over the dead body they were examining, "or well should have blood."

"They've been drained?" the big blond asked.

"There's marks in their necks, Thor," Rab responded, "I guess we are dealing with Vampires and a large nest judging by the number of bodies that have been piling up around the place."

"I fucking hate Vamps," Lucius cursed.

"How about we make a sport of it?" Thor or Agent Starr asked with a grin, "It's Halloween after all."

"We still need to find the nest first," Rabastan pointed out, "But I am game for a little hunting competition."

Antonin and Lucius shared a look before agreeing to the idea.

 _19.00h_

Lucius stood by his car sharpening his preferred weapon for decapitating Vamps, a hanger that had provided very useful over his ten years of hunting. He looked over to his partner Rabastan Lestrange who he had been hunting with all this time, who was sharpening a long sword.

Another car pulled in and their comrades for the evening hopped out and went to their cars trunk. Lucius shook his head as Thorfinn removed a felling axe and was grinning manically at the weapon. Antonin was holding a long sword similar to Rabastan.

"So Gentleman," Lucius responded, "the rules of the game are simple, rule one."

"Kill as many Vamps as possible," Thorfinn grinned.

Lucius nodded and continued, "Rule 2: No claiming another man's kill or target."

"BOOORING!" Thorfinn laughed.

"Thor," Antonin spoke to his partner.

"I know," Thorfinn sighed, "Play nice with others."

Lucius understood Thor's reasoning though, when he and Rab had crossed the pair's path in Poughkeepsie a few years back the group had shared stories about what got them into hunting. Thor had explained how his little sister who had been 15 at the time had been taken by a Vampire. She'd been dead by the time Thor and Antonin had found her. Thor had killed the Vampire with the same felling axe he was carrying to this day. Vampires pissed Thorfinn off as much as Werewolves pissed him off.

"So what does the winner of all this get?" Rab asked with a cheeky grin.

"Not having to buy a round afterwards?" Antonin supplied, "Or perhaps known as the best Vampire Hunter in the world?"

"Sounds good to me," Lucius agreed.

"Happy Halloween hunting, gentlemen," Antonin stated to the group as he made his way towards the warehouse they believed to be the base of operations of the Vamps.

"May the best man win," Thorfinn grinned before he darted in the direction of the warehouse.

"May he indeed," Lucius spoke as he and Rabastan followed the others.

 _01.00h 1_ _st_ _November 2017_

The group exited the warehouse covered from head to toe in Vampire blood.

"I totally won," Thorfinn grinned, "I killed at least twenty."

"Bullshit," Antonin hissed, "You cannot count past ten, there is no way you counted all the way to twenty."

"Oh fuck off Dolohov," Thorfinn grinned, "You are just peeved I killed more than you."

"I killed the leader," Rabastan smirked, "I should get double points."

"It doesn't work like that," Lucius muttered, "But I certainly didn't kill more than twenty, so I guess I am at least buying a round of drinks tonight."

"I got about fifteen," Antonin commented with a sigh, "Drinks are also on me."

Rabastan looked at the group and despite having killed more than twenty he decided to lie for Thor's sake, "I killed about Eighteen, I guess you win Thor."

"I am the greatest Vampire Hunter," Thor shouted.

As they opened their trunks the sounds of sirens reached their ears.

"Fuck," Lucius cursed, "The drinks will have to wait."

"Meet you at The Roadhouse?" Antonin asked Lucius.

"Sure," Lucius responded before stepping into his car and driving off.

 **Sword names come from WIKI!  
And fellow SPN fans I just had to include Poughkeepsie**

 **Also I know according to Vamp Lore that nests are about 8-10 vampires but I was thinking about the Nest Dean encountered in Live Free and Twihard episode so that the Vamps are DE meet are trying to make more Vampires as hunters had hunted them into extinction.**

 **And The Roadhouse is included because I like to pretend that it never burned down and Ash is still alive.**


	24. Food Fit for a Snake

**Day 24**

1\. Lord Voldemort  
2\. Nagini  
3\. "No, I don't want to talk to the dead..."  
4\. A blood ritual

 **Food Fit for a Snake**

Nagini observed her Master from her position curled up on the floor; he was in the process of conversing with one of his followers and she could smell the fear oozing off the man.

Suddenly the man dropped to the ground and screamed in what she assumed was to be in pain.

"No, I don't want to talk to the dead, you fool," she heard her Master murmur in her tongue as to human language, "Nagini."

She slithered in the direction of her Master and gazed up at him.

"Feast," he commanded and pointed at the man on the floor.

With great speed, she turned and baring her fangs she launched herself at the man. The man shifted into a rat and attempted to escape but she was quicker and she able to eat the rodent whole.

"At least you never fail to appease me," her Master nodded.


	25. Family Dinner at Lestrange Manor

**Day 25**

1\. Bellatrix Lestrange  
2\. "Please... I'm the wickedest witch you've ever met."  
3\. "You're like a cat, the way you play with your food."  
4\. Rabastan Lestrange

 **Family Dinner at Lestrange Manor**

"You're like a cat, the way you play with your food Bella," Rabastan teased his sister in law as they say around the family dining table enjoying a lovely roast dinner.

"Please," she grinned manically back at him, "I'm the wickedest witch you've ever met."

"Oh really," Rabastan smirked, "What makes you think that I haven't met any witches who are more wicked than you?"

"There isn't anyone wickeder than me," Bella giggled, "I'm the poster girl for bad girls everywhere."

"That Granger girl who follows Potter is pretty wicked," he teased knowing it would enrage Bella him comparing her to a Mudblood, "I heard through the grapevine that she gave Dolores Umbridge to a herd of centaurs, that's pretty wicked to me."

"Fuck off, Rabby," Bella sneered, "That mudblood has nothing on me."

"Perhaps," he laughed, "or perhaps not."

Bella glared at her brother in law, "You wouldn't know wicked if..."

"Oh for the love of Merlin," her husband cut her off, "would you two stop your flirting and let me eat my dinner in peace."

"She started it, Roddy" Rabastan moaned.

"No, you did," Bella sneered.

"I don't care," Rodolphus hissed, "I will finish it if you both don't shut up!"


	26. The Things We Do for Family

**Day 26**

1\. Lucius Malfoy  
2\. A lightning strike  
3\. A human sacrifice  
4\. Draco Malfoy

 **The Things We Do for Family**

Lucius watched his wife fuss by their son's bedside on their private ward in St Mungo's hospital. Draco had been practising Quidditch on their own pitch on what had been a rather sunny day when a freak lightning storm had passed across the manor grounds and Draco's broom had been struck by lightning. Whilst this wouldn't have been a problem had Draco been close to the ground, Draco had in fact been flying near the Quidditch hoops and Draco had fallen a substantial distance. Even though a House Elf who had been gardening at the time of the incident had been able to slow Draco's fall there was a slim chance Draco would survive the night.

"Oh Lucius," his wife cried, "Do you think he can hear us?"

"I believe he can, Cissi" Lucius responded.

"Draco," Cissi sobbed, "you are never going on that broom again or any broom for that matter."

"Lord Malfoy," a healer spoke approaching him, "can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

"Of course," Lucius responded and followed the healer out of the room.

"I am sorry," the healer spoke, "But there is little we can do for your son, he needs both a lung and kidney transplants but we don't have the time to wait for a suitable donor."

"I don't care where the organs come from," Lucius hissed, "I want my son to make a full recovery."

"It's not that simple," the healer spoke.

"What about my own?" Lucius spoke, "would you be able to use mine?"

"Lord Malfoy?" the healer responded aghast, "We cannot use organs off a live human."

"I am not stupid Healer Montaff," Lucius sneered, "I am asking would my organs be suitable to save my sons life even at the risk of my own."

"Yes my lord," Healer Montaff responded, "But..."

"No buts," Lucius said abruptly, "I am willing to do anything to save my son's life even if it costs me my own."

"Of course," Healer Montaff nodded.

"Now excuse me, I need to say goodbye to my wife and son," Lucius left the healer and walked back into his son's room.

"It's not good is it Lucius?" Cissi asked him, tears streaming down her face, "Draco isn't going to make it?"

"Draco will be fine," he comforted his wife, "I have spoken to Healer Montaff and Draco is going to get the best possible care."

"Oh Lucius," Cissi cried and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," Lucius murmured into his wife's hair and pressed his lips to her forehead, "Now I need to get back to the office, I will see you later."

"Lucius," Cissi cried, "our son needs us, the office can wait."

Lucius ignored his wife and leaned of his son's comatose form and whispered in his son's ear, "I love you son and I will always be proud of you, oh and take care of your mother."

"Lucius," Cissi said, "Please stay."

"I can't," Lucius replied and he gave his wife one last kiss before exiting the room.

 _Later that evening_

Draco awoke to his mother sobbing at his bedside.

"Mum," he said groggily.

"Draco," Cissi cried, "I am so glad the transplant worked."

"Transplant?" he asked with a cough, at which his mother passed him a glass of water.

"You fell off your broom," his mother replied, "you almost died, they had to replace some of your organs with someone else's."

Draco nodded, "where's dad?"

"The office," his mother said shortly.

"Whose organs do I have?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," his mother said, "and I don't care, all I care that my son is alive and well."

"Mum," Draco said softly, "I think they might be Dad's."

His mother looked aghast before screaming for a healer.

"Lady Malfoy," the healer who entered the room said, "And Lord Malfoy I am glad to see you are awake."

"Did you transfer my husband's organs into my son?" his mother demanded.

"Your husband asked me to," the healer replied, "We didn't have any other organs that matched your sons, your husband decided to sacrifice his life to be able to donate his organs in order to save his son, I am sorry."

Draco comforted his mother as she cried into his shoulder.

 **AN: I know nothing about organ transplants**


	27. Rules are Made to Be Broken

**Day 27**

1\. Fenrir Greyback  
2\. Carving pumpkins  
3\. "What do you mean it's supposed to look like a person, not a wolf?"  
4\. Amycus Carrow

 **Rules are Made to be Broken**

Fenrir Greyback sat on the floor, in between his legs was a rather large pumpkin that he was in the process of carving.

"You know they are meant to look like a person right, not a wolf?" a voice said from behind him.

"What do you mean it's supposed to look like a person, not a wolf?" he replied.

"The pumpkin," the voice replied, "Yours looks more like a wolf than a person."

"Who says it has to be a person?" he asked slightly annoyed turning around to see a dark haired man staring at him.

"It's like an unofficial rule of Halloween," the man replied.

"Well rules were made to be broken," he replied, "plus I prefer wolves, people suck."

"Suit yourself," the man said despondently, "Just don't blame me when you lose the Pumpkin Carving Competition Greyback."

"Fuck off Carrow," he responded tightly, feeling slightly unsure about his pumpkin now but deciding to carry on.

 _Later_

"The winner of this year's Pumpkin Carving Competition is Fenrir Greyback," the judge declared, "for his original design."

Moving towards the front, Fenrir caught Amycus Carrow's eye and smirked at the man.


	28. List of Prompts

**The Death Eater Express Halloween Prompt Fest  
Here is a list of all the Prompts**

 **AN: So a major shout-out to Kittenshift17 who provided all the Prompts for the Halloween Prompt Fest over on the Death Eater Express Facebook Page! I had so much fun writing these.**

1\. Alecto Carrow  
2\. Animagi  
3\. Antonin Dolohov  
4\. "Get off me, Witch"  
5\. There's room for two

 **Day 2 – Not All Heroes Wear Capes**

-Thorfinn Rowle  
\- "I was counting my candy, when all of a sudden..."  
\- Hermione Granger  
\- "Trick or Treat."

 **Day 3 – Accidental AKs and Idiot Lestranges**

1\. "What do you mean that the Killing Curse isn't a trick?"  
2\. Bellatrix Lestrange  
3\. "This is why covens disbanded. Everyone wants to grow a conscience in company."  
4\. Narcissa Malfoy  
5\. Rodolphus Lestrange  
6\. "You're ruining Samhain!"

 **Day 4 – To Live off Whiskey and Candy**

1\. Antonin Dolohov  
2\. Pumpkins  
3\. Hermione Granger  
4\. "You can't live off whiskey and candy."

 **Day 5 –Dodgy Meetings in Little Pubs**

1\. Severus Snape  
2\. The Hogs Head  
3\. "It's the anniversary, isn't it?"  
4\. Polyjuice Potion

 **Day 6 – Of All The Nasty Tricks**

1\. Draco Malfoy  
2\. "Well, that's decidedly creepy."  
3\. Masks  
4\. "Skulls, Dark Manors, Candlelight and Wicked Delights are my life.

 **Day 7 – Stag Dos and Stag Don'ts**

1\. Lucius Malfoy  
2\. A Dark Ritual  
3\. Narcissa Black/Malfoy  
4\. "Such carnal delights."

 **Day 8 – Good Girl Gone Bad**

1\. Rabastan Lestrange  
2\. Tattoo fetish  
3\. "What do you mean, you're taking me hostage?"  
4\. Hermione Granger  
5\. "Happy fucking Halloween."

 **Day 9 : Things To Do As A Couple- Lestrange Version**

1\. Rodolphus Lestrange  
2\. "I'm happy to share."  
3\. Bellatrix Lestrange  
4\. "You've never seen a trick like this."

 **Day 10 – Fairy Tales**

1\. Fenrir Greyback  
2\. "Are you supposed to be Little Red Riding Hood?"  
3\. Hermione Granger  
4\. "I'm the Big Bad Wolf."

 **Day 11 – Scare Mazes Aren't For Everyone**

1\. Thorfinn Rowle  
2\. "What did you do with the body?"  
3\. Antonin Dolohov  
4\. "I fucking hate Halloween!"

 **Day 12 – Like Star Crossed Lovers**

Amycus Carrow

A Broken Picture Frame

A Dead Muggle

"Remember when Halloween was about Pumpkins, not murder?"

 **Day 13 – Rainy Days**

1\. Regulus Black  
2\. A barking dog  
3\. "Listen, if you don't hear from me in a while, have a killer Halloween."  
4\. An umbrella

 **Day 14 – Bella and the Angels**

1\. Bellatrix Lestrange  
2\. Divination cards  
3\. A cursed dagger  
4\. "All I've got to do is kill a man pure of blood and wicked of mind.

 **Day 15 – Malfoy and the Werewolves**

1\. Draco Malfoy  
2\. A werewolf  
3\. "I think we're lost."  
4\. "Is that...blood?"

 **Day 16 – For Rabbits Sake**

1\. Antonin Dolohov  
2\. A cabin in the woods  
3\. "There's a bear out there."  
4\. "Aren't you a little old to be Trick or Treating?"

 **Day 17 – The Mate Moon**

1\. Fenrir Greyback  
2\. A blood moon  
3\. "Some things are beyond control or reason."  
4\. "All I wanted was a little pumpkin spice.

 **Day 18 – Boring Dances Made Interesting**

1\. Thorfinn Rowle  
2\. Samhain Ball  
3\. "What I wouldn't give to get a peek under your mask... and your dress."  
4\. A blood sacrifice

 **Day 19: Arranged Marriages**

1\. Alecto Carrow  
2\. "Brother... Please..."  
3\. Amycus Carrow  
4\. "You always knew this day would come."  
5\. A Pagan Rite

 **Day 20: For Growing Up**

1\. Severus Snape  
2\. "Halloween is a stupid tradition!"  
3\. Lily Evans  
4\. "Why are you such a creep these days?"

 **Day 21: Drunken Mistakes**

1\. Rabastan Lestrange  
2\. "What the fuck am I doing naked in the woods?"  
3\. A wedding ring  
4\. "Fermented pumpkin juice can suck my great big..."

 **Day 22 – Library Realizations**

1\. Draco Malfoy  
2\. A haunted library  
3\. "Look what I've caught in my web."  
4\. "Don't worry, Draco. You're only going mad.

 **Day 23 – A Hunters Game**

1\. Thorfinn Rowle  
2\. Antonin Dolohov  
3\. Rabastan Lestrange  
4\. Lucius Malfoy  
5\. "May the best man win."  
6\. "Happy Halloween hunting, gentlemen."

 **Day 24 – Food Fit for a Snake**

1\. Lord Voldemort  
2\. Nagini  
3\. "No, I don't want to talk to the dead..."  
4\. A blood ritual

 **Day 25 – Family Dinner at Lestrange Manor**

1\. Bellatrix Lestrange  
2\. "Please... I'm the wickedest witch you've ever met."  
3\. "You're like a cat, the way you play with your food."  
4\. Rabastan Lestrange

 **Day 26: The Things We Do for Family**

1\. Lucius Malfoy  
2\. A lightning strike  
3\. A human sacrifice  
4\. Draco Malfoy

 **Day 27 - Rules are Made to be Broken**

1\. Fenrir Greyback  
2\. Carving pumpkins  
3\. "What do you mean it's supposed to look like a person, not a wolf?"  
4\. Amycus Carrow

 **Day 28**

 **Day 29**

 **Day 30**

 **Day 31**

 **(I will update this as I finish the prompts)**


End file.
